


吻手礼 Kiss on the Hand

by Againsthe



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againsthe/pseuds/Againsthe
Summary: 药师患上了断肢幻觉综合征，即使他已经获得了新的双手，但似乎他仍然能感觉到自己原本的手。救护车没有让任何人知道他换上了药师的手，包括急救、救护、漂移和管子——这些和他一起在特尔斐经历了事件的人。还有，救护车以为药师已经死了。





	1. Chapter 1

药师在整理实验器材的过程中又一次突然停下，刚刚拿起的托盘失手掉落到桌面。器械在碰撞中反弹出来，从一堆半凝固的能量液跳进另一堆，区别只在于它在托盘里还是托盘外。  
这不是第一次了。  
这甚至已经数不清是第几次了。  
厌恶爬上药师的面甲，他用力地甩着手，这双在他登上月卫一号后才重新一点一点一边制作一边拼装上的新手，比他原来的双手更好、更完美，而且干干净净。  
它总是干干净净，除了药师不得已让它染上能量液时。但只要实验、手术或是其他什么事情一结束他就会立刻把自己的手清理干净，连一丝缝隙里的残余都不放过。强迫症，洁癖，说什么都好，这是在他离开特尔斐之后才染上的恶习。药师并不想改正，每当他看到自己的双手干净如新时他的火种都会感到一丝难得的慰藉，即使他总是在和其他人提及时说他不认为自己应当为什么事情内疚或是自责。  
他甩着它们，就像是要把什么脏东西从手上甩出去。他知道自己的手上现在什么都没有——没有能量液，没有润滑油，也没有冷凝剂，什么都没有，但他仍然无法忽略自己手上此时传来的触感，这些根本不应该存在的触感。  
它总是突然出现，突然消失，时间并不固定。一次，两次，起初他以为那是错觉，但后来它发现这感觉每一次都有着相同的，让他熟悉的路径。触碰会从他的指尖突然开始，惊得他跌落了手里的托盘。它越过指背，慢慢地移动到指根。它在他的手背上停留片刻，然后转至掌心。这股触碰温暖、柔软甚至有些粘腻，像是有人在亲吻他的手。  
那时他只是觉得奇怪，感慨他从未知道自己是这么一个恋旧和喜欢怀念过往的人，并自嘲地认为是自己的处理器出了问题。  
这没什么奇怪的，他患过红锈病，又被人斩掉双手，还从那么高的地方掉下去摔进冰冷的雪里等死。经历过这一切之后如果他的处理器没有出现一点问题，他才会觉得不对劲。  
知道？药师是个医生，他拥有完整的塞伯坦医学数据库，知道病人会在什么样的情况下出现心理问题。  
但他仍旧从未想过自己可能是患上了一某种曾经一度被医学界确定为并不存在的病症。这种病症会让患者持续地继续感受到已经从机体上分离的部分所受到的触碰，但是它出现的条件之苛刻，而且完全随机且极低的发病率让它最终被定义为妄想症的一种。  
但有一天药师终于迟钝地意识到了这究竟是什么，紧接着他就被自己所想到的事情刺激得吐了一地。他彻底清空了自己的转换炉，一滴能量都不剩下，把最需要保持干净整洁，远离所有一切不必要污秽的手术台和实验室地面弄得一团糟。  
然后他靠在手术台的支撑脚上，有些悲哀有些无助地看着自己的手，新手，崭新的蓝色手漆。接着就像这样，熟悉的触碰从他的指尖开始，经过指背，慢慢地移动到指根，在他的手背上停留，片刻之后转至手心，小心而又仔细。  
就像过去救护车对他做的那样，缓慢，严谨，带着某种沉重感。  
“你知道没有一双被建筑的手能像这样。”那时候他总是说，“只有铸造的手，像是你的手，还有我的手，才能做到那些事情。我们应该为此感到幸运，并感谢它们。”  
只有药师知道，救护车并不从来都是一个像他自己标榜的那样的一个无神论者。有一段时间，他比任何人都对神明，对命运充满敬畏，他确实不相信普莱姆斯或是指引之手，但却虔诚地相信着某处有着一个朦胧不清的存在会庇佑他们的双手。  
他甚至沉迷于此，会在每一场至关重要的手术开始之前为彼此的双手祈福，通过一个小小的，只有他们彼此才知道的仪式。  
出于一个和救护车有着一些细微区别的理由，药师与他做着一样的事。  
药师仍然记得在他登台执行那台四路燃料泵移植手术前的那一次，那是一台那么困难又危险的手术，他是其中的一个捐献者。  
“你的手术一定会成功。”救护车说。  
他们避开了所有人，在一处绝不会有任何打扰的角落里。  
救护车在他的面前单膝跪下，这是第一次，也是唯一一次。他牵起药师惯用的手，开始他们的秘密仪式。亲吻自指尖开始，经过指背，慢慢抵达指根。首席医官抿起的薄唇在他的手背上伫留，然后转至掌心，一个温暖的吻牢牢印刻在最后的位置上。  
药师能够清晰地忆起他当时的神情，认真，严谨，仔细，比最坚定的教徒向神明祷告时所展露的更虔诚。  
那时候药师从没有真正在意过救护车相信着的朦胧之物，因为他知道他自己的神明就在这里，就在他面前，正在为他赐福。  
也只有这一次，药师突然之间好奇了起来。他好奇救护车在为他的手赐福时究竟想着什么，那一刻他甚至满心自私地猜测了片刻莫非救护车和他的想法一样，但是下一秒，这个不切实际的念头就被他苛刻的理智从处理器中驱赶了出去。  
你想什么呢，药师，那可是救护车。他的理智冷冰冰地把他从幻想中打醒，你们可从来都不是一种人。药师在心中艰难地点头同意它。是的，那可是救护车。那个能够对所有人都展露出温暖、柔软的火种之光，关心他周围每一个人的救护车。  
药师承认自己永远都做不到像他那样。  
他的心眼太小了，他也很自私。  
救护车和他的小秘密已经占满了他的火种，一点多余的地方都留不出来给别人。  
那一刻，战争开始的时刻，一切都突如其来。他们甚至来不及反应，来不及互相告别，救护车就随着领袖离开，而药师却被迫陷入无穷无尽的战地急救中。  
再也没有人为药师的手祈福，他只能在奔忙的间隙中轻轻吻吻自己的指尖，假装那是他们的仪式，假装救护车还在这里。  
失去了庇护的双手再也无法抓住每一个火种的温度，渐渐的，药师甚至忘记了自己为什么还要努力。  
直到他再次看到救护车，隔着特尔斐的一块厚重玻璃，救护车在解除控制器，而他却只看到救护车的手已经不再稳健。  
当他听到救护车亲口承认自己已经无法治病救人，早就该去死了的时候， 那一刻药师满心都是阴暗而扭曲的快乐。他无比快乐于救护车也终于和他一样了——他们都失去了保护自己双手的那个神明。  
这快乐一直柔软地缠绕着他的火种，像是在他耳边低语的轻风，哪怕一度抓住他的死亡都不能驱散他的这份快乐。  
后来药师意识到，意识到他患上了那个被他和救护车一起确定它并不存在的病症。  
或许这根本从头到尾都只是药师自己的妄想。他的处理器被特尔斐的冰雪和风霜冻坏了，他从来都不知道自己居然如此怀念过往，如此留恋只有他和救护车共同分享一个小秘密的那段时光。  
亲吻从他的指尖开始，经过指背，慢慢移动到指根。它在手背上停留，徘徊，片刻之后转至掌心。嘴唇的触碰如此温暖、柔软，甚至有些粘腻。  
它价值像是附骨之蛆一般，怎么甩都甩不掉。  
“真恶心，救护车。你真恶心。”  
药师只得低声地同自己说，然后低头吻一吻新手的指尖，在触碰传来的同一个位置。

急救曾经是跟随药师在特尔斐学习的医生。尽管他并不喜欢药师，并给他送上“控制狂”的外号，但他从不否认药师是个好医生。四路燃料泵的移植，急救总是记得这件事，甚至连为特尔斐写信求救时都不忘记把它提出来当作药师的丰碑。  
在急救为特尔斐工作，被名为药师的主管压得喘不过气来，还要因为检查汽车人标志的行为接受心理咨询和救护监视的时候，他同药师学到了许多东西。  
比如怎样处理一些只有霸天虎裁决司才会制造出来的特殊伤势，比如怎样慢慢接受自己并非万能之人无法拯救每一颗火种的事实，又比如，他在自己的大手术前简单地吻一吻自己的指尖，权当是为自己进行祈福，寻求一点心理安慰。  
这种祈福仪式是他偷偷学来的。  
每一次当药师要进行一场困难的、或许会失败的手术之前，他都会要求给他留出几循环短暂的时间。急救偷偷地看到他在无人的地方慢慢亲吻自己的指尖，指背，直至指根，最后在手背上停留。这时药师会露出一抹短暂的微笑，不似平时总是紧绷的嘴角，它放松地，平和地微微向上弯起那么一点，仿佛所有的压力和紧张都离他而去了，虽然无论几次都只有一瞬间。  
当急救同救护描述这种笑容时——他匿去了这个表情是出现在药师脸上的部分，救护不会相信的——救护则告诉他：这个表情，就是你每次休息前想着还有几天《雷霆救援队》新刊要更新了的时候的表情。  
急救并不明白救护的意思，他不觉得自己期待《雷霆救援队》时的表情和药师的微笑有任何相似的地方。  
直到他登上失落之光号。  
急救终于见到了第二个会在手术前进行这样一个小仪式的人：救护车。他是汽车人的首席医官，医治过每一任领袖，其名字就是一个传奇的医生。而且，虽然他的双手一度不再稳定，自认为已经无法治病救人，但现在救护车已经重新找回了自己的状态，在他离开特尔斐之后。  
救护车在每一台手术前要求都急救暂时离开，给予他一小会儿独处的时间。  
这种和药师相似的要求激起了急救的探求心，他偷偷回去，从门缝里望进手术室，然后他看到了那个药师做过的仪式。  
救护车亲吻自己的指尖，经过指背，慢慢移动到指根。他在手背上停留，嘴唇触碰摩挲。唯一和药师不同的是，在手背之后，救护车还会再为自己的手心落下一个吻。  
这个吻和之前的所有步骤都不一样，他的神情在那一刻显得格外不同，但急救说不上来究竟是哪里不同。他只知道救护车吻得如此专注而仔细，以至于一直都十分警觉的医官这一次并没有发现来自门外偷窥。  
后来又有一次，急救意外看到了漂移抵着大剑上的金色宝石祈祷时的神情，他才意识到当时他所看到的救护车的神情正是所谓的“虔诚”。  
剑士说过，大剑上的宝石能够连通火种，火种联通着火种源，而火种源是他信仰的普莱姆斯的遗产。  
他向宝石祈祷，就是向他的神明祈祷。  
急救是个标准的医生，无神论者，没有救护车那么富有攻击性，却依然对传说嗤之以鼻。但是那一刻他突然动摇了，因为他刚刚意识自己发现了一个此前似乎从未有另一个人发现的事实：首席医官救护车有一个他自己的神明，并且他总是向之祈祷，以一个最后落在掌心上的特殊的吻。

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

药师没想到他还有机会再见到救护车，他们明明已经走向了两个完全不同的方向。或许这该怪那个披着通天晓外装甲的提尔莱斯特协定执行官。  
但是，管他呢，他看到救护车了。  
在那一大堆花花绿绿的机体和愚蠢的M.A.R.B之间，救护车白红配色的涂装简直显眼得像一只正散发着六千万明度光线的巨大灯泡。  
药师追了上去，甚至脱离了他和其他人的队伍。救护车看见他时的表情精彩绝伦——不敢置信四个字简直直接写在了他的脸上。但只需要一眼，药师就能分辨出来。即使它们已经被爆炸和跌落带来的灰尘脏污覆盖，他也能分辨，因为神铸者永远都是独一无二的。他亲吻过那双手那么多遍，记得它们的每一寸弧度，每一个关节，以至于哪怕常人根本不会注意到的细节之处，他甚至都比对自己双手的记忆更清晰。  
一切都指向同一个事实：这不是救护车自己的那双手，而是他“落”在特尔斐的，蓝色的手。  
真相也恍然若揭。  
那些恶心的、总是纠缠着药师的触碰不是他的幻觉，那个他们以为并不存在于这个世界上的病症确实存在。  
事实又一次冲击性地撞在药师的火种上，让他隐隐作呕。  
没有一个正常人不会为窃取他人机体上的元件这一行为而感到反胃，尤其是作为医生的人。而药师在这后来所遭受的精神折磨则更甚。有时他硬生生从充电状态中被惊醒，被迫清醒地感受那些细腻温柔的触碰逐一经过他双手的每一寸，就像他的双手此时此刻正在真真正正地被人亲吻。  
药师想知道救护车怀着怎样的心情将它们接到了自己的胳膊上，又是如何能够胆敢亲吻这双手。  
一定和过去完全不同。  
它要如何相同？在特尔斐的那些事情之后，他们已经彻底没可能再回到原来的相处。  
但是在此之前，药师首先得把救护车带走，带离这片赏金猎人和入侵者相追逐，子弹与激光在天空中横飞的战场，这里可不是好的“闲聊”地点。  
于是药师问道：“需要我借你一只手吗？”

救护车失去了意识。  
他下线了，在药师一而再再而三地重击他的脖颈下方埋设感知触点后，他的处理器被最后一次冲击撞下了线。神铸总是独一无二的，如果说这世上还有谁能对救护车的图纸了如指掌，就像他花了四百万年终于对那个永远不省心的领袖的机体图纸一样了如指掌，那只能是药师。战争虽久，却远不如黄金时代横跨整个时代，但战争有它的特长——它善于摧毁。  
摧毁任何东西，那怕是它自己带来的。  
但救护车又见到了药师，再一次。  
他本以为他已经死了。  
红锈病会侵蚀机体上的金属，光学镜会是第一个受害者，梅塞廷的寒冷能冰冻管线中的所有液体，从能量液到分散剂。  
他不可能活下来。  
救护车猜想他的火种会在几次微弱的闪烁后熄灭，但他真正的灵魂，一个曾经执行了一台四路燃料泵移植手术并且是其中一个捐献者的好医生，即使所有人都遗忘了这一点，只记得特尔斐和D.J.D，也至少还有一个人会把它永远留在自己的火种之中。  
特尔斐的药师并非真正的药师，救护车想，他该死了，带着他犯下的一切错误和所有被他杀死的人的憎恨，但药师不该死，谁都该死，连救护车自己都该死了，但他不该。  
所有人都说救护车关心每一个人，连药师都这么说，他的工作就是关心每一个人。他是最好的医生，他是塞伯坦首席，他肩上担着重大的责任。但他累了，他的火种不能无休止地将每一个人都包容进去，他甚至从来都不曾真正那样想过，只是所有人都这样说，连药师都这么说。  
所以他在这里，他是救护车，甚至连救护车自己都已经这么以为了。  
这或许是他第一次真正为自己想要的东西而自私。  
在梅塞廷暴风雪的帷幕下，在特尔斐被药师掩盖起来的秘密手术室——他用来收割变形齿轮的那间手术室里，避开所有人。  
救护车抛下了他自己，带走了药师的灵魂。  
药师死了，救护车想，但是药师没有死。药师就在这里，这双手，红色的漆下本色蔚蓝。  
可药师没死，他还活着。一切都是救护车的一厢情愿。活着的药师不需要谁替他铭记他自己，而救护车除了沦落成一个窃贼之外，什么都没有得到。  
他得不到的。  
每一件他以为自己能够拥有的东西都最终离开了救护车，他越是珍贵的东西离得越远。  
当他再一次醒来后，药师就在他的面前高谈阔论，他的身体被当成惊喜的礼物送给他自己，他的火种被药师手掌变换的切割刀剐蹭。  
或许救护车并没有错，药师已经死了。没有死的是特尔斐的药师，一个疯医生。此刻在他面前的人是来自另一个世界遥远的幻影，他能记起的，是属于他和药师的那个下午，那个药师即将因为四路燃料泵手术再度扬名的下午。  
救护车离他那么近，近得只要低下头就能吻到他的手，那双每一个弧度都刻进他的火种里的手，那双被他轻轻牵在自己手中的蓝手。  
他确实吻到了。  
或许只有那一次他真的吻到了他。  
“我们谈谈，药师，让我们好好谈谈。”救护车说，“就像过去一样。”

救护车果然什么都不知道。药师无悲无喜地想，他只不过是确认了一个事实。这件事当然只会他自己知道。但是如果说特尔斐和D.J.D真的改变了药师什么，那一定是表演。  
他的表演，他对自己的伪装。  
药师能让急救和救护，让特尔斐的每一个人都深信他憎恨霸天虎到了不共戴天的地步。若非他自己承认——他对救护车说得太多，天真的以为救护车还能至少对他说两句好话。  
可那是救护车，当他说出口的时候他就知道自己只是天真。如果救护车真的那么做了，或许疑心另一个人早就死了的人就是药师了。  
所以，若非如此，若非那是救护车，没有人会相信“那个药师”居然会和D.J.D有一个涉及到了无数人性命的协议。  
急救是个好医生，药师又想，救护也不错，但他当过霸天虎。  
那句话该怎么说？想要骗人，就要先连自己也骗过去。他憎恨霸天虎吗？是的，但并不是因为霸天虎是霸天虎，或是霸天虎对他做了什么，而是因为他已经不是他了——药师是个医生，是个工作就该对所有人都表示关心，对每一个生命都一视同仁的医生。  
但他已经不是了，很早之前他就不是了。因为他的心眼太小，装下一样东西了，就再也装不下另一样了。  
所以，药师当然也能让所有人都以为他疯了。  
救护车什么都不会知道的。  
看看他的表情。  
当他意识到是急救和救护时，慌乱和恐惧终于爬上了他的面甲，染进了他的语调。  
药师感觉到快乐再一次奇妙地缠绕上了他的火种，仿佛一阵柔软的风，他可以乘着它，就这样轻轻地飘起来。  
救护车以为这件事和手，和谁是更好的医生有关，但药师从一开始就不想把那双手拿回来，他对此也毫无兴趣。  
一个死人要在乎这种虚名做什么？一个好医生跟他的手又有什么关系？从一开始，就只有救护车才拥有这种想法。  
可是你瞧，他那么自负，自负得连这都没能想到。在药师的处理器里，有一个声音冷冰冰地说，他怎么可能还想得到你？  
当救护车重新出现在他面前的那一刻，当他确定自己的猜测并非空穴来风的妄想后，他就知道自己其实已经对什么都毫无兴趣了。  
那断离肢体幻觉症被他和救护车一起定为妄想症。单单是救护车，他一个人就够代表整个医学界了。  
但药师除了是个医生，是个疯子，是个该死却没有死的混蛋之外，他还是个好演员。他可以让这一切变得更加戏剧化，他可以让救护车的惊慌变成他对自己的绝望，他或许甚至能毁了他，一个字都不必多说。  
所谓的表演，不就是为了这种效果么？  
他甚至不需要自己动手证明什么。  
“有谁说过任何关于横切的字眼吗？”Dr. D.J.D，如慌不择言的救护所说，他挥起了他的电锯，“亲爱的，那当然是纵切。”

药师死了吗？  
救护车觉得是的，他死了。但是他仍不知道。没有人找到他的尸体，刹车说他去了另一边。  
药师已经死而复生过一次了，他不敢再对自己的判断有百分之百的自信。  
他不确定。  
急救还很年轻，他没有经历过太多东西——他的反应，他的愤怒，回应他愤怒而轰鸣的扫荡者。他被保护得很好，在梅塞廷那样的地方，直面最残忍不讲理的敌人的地方，急救不仅活下来了，而且仍然满腔热血，有自己的主见。他是个好苗子，几乎就像是过去的救护车。他有一切成为一个“首席医官”需要的资本。  
然而救护车又一次感到不确定。  
他曾经花了很久，付出了很多代价才慢慢明白真正区分汽车人和霸天虎的是什么——是底线，他以为汽车人不会跨过的一条线，这边是汽车人，那边是敌人。  
但现在这条底线被扫荡者的枪声打了个洞，随着药师剩下的身体部分被带到了门的另一边。  
救护车再也不确定了。  
如果那扇门就像荣格说的那样，救护车想，也许药师还活着。  
不是那个疯医生药师，而是真真正正的药师，那个会做移植手术的好医生药师。  
他希望他还活着。  
他只能希望他还活着。  
救护车仍然会在手术前，屏退他的新学生，独自行他的仪式。  
从指尖，依每一根手指的指背。他吻上指根，吻上手背，最后转到手心，印下最后的吻，眷恋地，假装他的神明还在这里。  
尽管他的神明早已经抛弃他了。  
所以救护车希望那是真的。  
他们曾以为那是假的，但现在他希望那是真的。  
不是妄想症。  
他庆幸他们都是神铸者，火种和机体同时产生，同时成型，紧密地联系在一起，独一无二。  
因此，离开机体的肢体仍能被火种感受到。  
他希望，在他火种唯一一片肮脏阴暗的角落里，暗自希望着自己这些行为还能被感受到。

 

 

 


End file.
